Galaxies, Universes and me without a map!
by Project X
Summary: A TARDIS lands in your backyard and what do you do? Get inside of it and bump a lever throwing you God knows where. Yeah, not one of my brightest moments. Meeting the Doctor was one of the best moments of my life though, the situation I got into while meeting him however, not so much. Now I'm stuck here, running, so much running and people, so many people. -Hiatus-
1. Lost down a hole

**Author's Note: **_This is a self-insert in current time, anything this story mentions will most likely be true, except for the town I live in. I can't tell you that. I only have the beginning planned out, nothing more, and this story is written in honor of the new episodes of DW coming on next week, I might not have this out in time for that to be right though. I'm only posting this while taking a one chapter break from "Dog Days of Post Paradise" then I'll be back on it._

_I don't know how this will turn out since I'm still in a sad funk because of something personal that happened to me, but I'll try my best, my love for Doctor Who is all that keeps me going. Well, that's an exaggeration, but you get the point._

_I'm writing this as celebratory fic for the upcoming new seasons, I know I already stated that XP. Any one and every one's DW OCs, or any OC you can come up with, is invited to join the chaos as 9, 10, 11, and my 12th Doctor get in trouble way over their heads. I take requests! A request for characters, scenarios, and ect._

_This takes place right after "Voyage of the Damned" and in different other timey wimey settings I might not know of. The beginnings not the best but it'll get better! Promise!_

_So, here you are, real life me having to adapt to the DW world. Enjoy!_

**-X-**

"_**Galaxies, Universes, Multi-verses and me without a map!"**_

**Chapter 1: **_"Lost down a hole"_

It was dark outside, lightning streaking the sky like zig zagged paint brush strokes, everything else pitch black. The storm was roaring, wind whipping up to push the branches against the windows, making clattering noises. The clouds are so thick it'd take a chainsaw to slice through them. Everything is coated in a blanket of black, only lighting up when large balls of lightning explode outside.

It was a Texas serve thunder storm, one of the one's with no rain as it is the season of draught. In a thunder storm that, if you don't mind the extremely high winds, you can sit on your porch and watch. But if you lived in the city it'd be too dangerous, too many things getting flung around by the wind, you might get hit by something. Of course, if you live out in the wilds like I do you were more likely to get hit in the face with a snake or scorpion. I'd take getting hit in the face with a tricycle any day over a face full of sharp pointy poisonous things.

My kitchen was just as dark, the electric lines getting pulled down by the wind hours ago. I sat on the couch, covers over my body as I shivered with cold and trembled with paranoia. I hated the dark, especially stormy darkness when there is a large possibility of Tornados. I have a phobia of Tornados. Big things of circling wind that just want to crush you with a pencil in your brain or spin you around with cows. I really had a distaste for them.

The lightning was only getting worse as time went by, I curled up and laid down on the long brown couch, surrounded by crème colored pillows. It was cold, I was cold, and I couldn't sleep. My brain kept telling me that if I fell asleep I'd wake up dead. I know that's not possible but I was just that scared. I shuffled myself closer to my pillow and felt myself missing the heat of my puppy at my feet, Sandy, the fluffy crazy Malti-poo that had been run over two weeks ago. I had been heartbroken, having had that dog for over a year now, looking forward to showing her snow. I still felt very melancholy when I thought about her.

I pushed the thought back as I turned over, facing the back of the couch. The worst thing was, not only was it storming, I had no electricity, and I was the only person in the house. My mom and step dad had left earlier to Texarkana, to the Mall, to get some things; most likely a birthday present for me, I turn eighteen in two weeks. The storm had literally come from the mysterious nowhere, and now I figured they were stranded out there, as it was one o'clock in the morning.

Only an hour ago did my computer lose the last of its battery life. My plan had been to stay up marathoning the shows I had on my laptop, that way I wouldn't end up freaking out. Well, it died, now I'm freaking out.

That's when I hear drip drops on the metallic roof of my house, as soon as it starts, it pours, making the noise from the roof louder. I groan, rolling my eyes at Mother Nature. I settle back down as I listen to the rain, trying to day dream to take my mind off of my mild panic attack. I didn't get scared too often, oh who am I kidding, I'm the freaking epitome of insanity and paranoia. I think if I don't have at least one light on in my room at night someone will jump through my window and kill me. Yeah, and I'm being completely serious. Worst part, I can't sleep anywhere else but in my room, AT ALL, and even then I have to have at least fifty evasion tactics planned out when I enter any room or else I'll just sit down quietly and not look at anyone, freaking out 'cause I think someone's about to stab me. So, no, I am not mentally healthy and I absolutely refuse to take sleeping pills, for all I know they could be poisoned!

Worst thing is, I'm seriously serious, not joking at all.

So when I hear the loudest crashing noise I've ever heard in my life you'll believe me when I tell you I literally jumped to the ceiling, landed on my feet, ran to my room, shut the door, grabbed my dad's old baseball bat, and hid against my bedroom wall. All in under three seconds, new personal best. I was trembling too, like a little toy dog with no fur. Oh great, now I'm sad again.

I gripped the base of the baseball bat tightly, like my life depended on it, and for all I knew it did. Just before my computer died I had been watching the episode "Midnight" of Doctor Who. That was the only episode, including "Don't Blink", that scared me, the only one. So now here I am in complete darkness, hiding beside my bed, baseball bat in hand, thinking an alien was about to come get me.

Weird thing was, and it took a second for me to stop and think about this, there had been the sound of thunder with that crash as well as the Earth quaking underneath me. What did that mean? That clearly something fell, a big something, and due to how loud it was, that big something landed real close.

I'll say one thing about my curiosity; it was large enough to outweigh my fear, always. I had always been the one to snoop, listen in, detect, and use my mind to try and know everything about anything and if there was ever something I didn't know I did all I could to learn everything about it. As long as it interests me I'll know everything there is to know about it, because I liked having knowledge, even knowledge as useless as the fact my blanket was water proof because of the fiber density in the course threads. It was so thick it literally made water bounce off of it. See? Useless, right? But I knew about it.

So, as everything settles, and my curiosity is peaked, I find myself putting on my newly bought converse shoes, and I grabbed a flashlight from the counter in the kitchen. I grabbed my black leather jacket from in the game room and put it on as I unlocked and opened the front doors. The wind was wild, nearly knocking me off my feet as I turned on the flashlight and closed the door behind me. The rain was worse, cold and feeling like little needles as it hit my skin. I ignored this though, wrapping my arms around myself as I held out the flashlight and walked around my step dad's truck.

I let the light of the flashlight sweep through the darkness, along the yards of grass and trees that was my front lawn, until I was looking half way to my left. There was a large group of downed trees there, smoke even coming up, but barely seeable through the storm. I had to know what it was though, I had to know, or else I'd regret not knowing.

So I walked, trudged through the wind and cold wet rain, in my red plaid PJ's and brand new red classic X-Men shirt. I was drenched, cold and shivering, my long curly auburn hair a mess, even while still in a ponytail holder, my glasses so covered in rain I could barely see. I wiped my glasses off with the side of my hand as I got closer.

It was really coming down, lightning and thunder roaring and rampaging like beasts. Trying to keep my eyes ahead of me _and_ on the ground, looking for possible creepy crawlies, was the hardest. But eventually I made it, about two yards away from my house, out in the forest, was a gaping hole.

Trees were downed all around the hole, a path of them leading to it, as smoke came out from the bottom of the hole. I couldn't quite make out what it was in the dark, so I got a little closer to the hole, mud everywhere, the friction lessening under my feet. I was worried I might fall in, so I tried to keep my balance.

When I was finally looking off directly into the hole, hovering over it, not able to get any closer without falling in, I turned the flashlight to it. Blue was the first thing I saw, and when realization hit me about what it was I gaped like a fish, rain in my lungs, green eyes widening.

It was the TARDIS!

In one piece at the bottom of the hole was a large blue police box. It was covered in mud, branches sticking to her, and her leaning a bit, but it was her. I blinked several times then pinched myself. It didn't hurt, but I was awake, I knew I was, there was no way I would have fallen asleep in this storm. So then, the TARDIS was really in my front yard, downed, and in trouble.

As soon as my mind snapped back in place I found myself jumping into the hole, mud getting on me, as I slid downwards and to the TARDIS. If she was in trouble you can bet I was going to help! I loved the TARDIS, more than the Impala, and that was saying something! If anything the TARDIS was my first love! 2005 had been the year my life had gotten a thousand times better, for years I watched the sky waiting for the TARDIS. A few weeks ago, when Sandy had been killed, I prayed for the TARDIS, to see The Doctor's face so that I could feel better. It was one of the most sincere pleads for company I had ever made. But something told me the Doctor wasn't here because of me, even if that fact did hurt a bit.

Now that I thought about it though, this was beginning to look eerily like "The Eleventh Hour" when Eleven landed in Amy's yard. There were a lot of parallels in this situation. _Strange_, but not strange enough to keep me from running to the TARDIS.

First I plucked the branches stuck to her away, second I tried to clean off as much mud from her as I could, third I did what I've wanted to do for over six years; I hugged her. I hugged the TARDIS like you'd hug someone you loved, tightly, and was it just me or did I feel a tingling in the back of my brain that felt like appreciation?

After about five minutes of hugging the TARDIS I opened her doors and went inside, closing them behind me before looking in astonished awe around me. I felt tears of joy prick my eyes as I touched the corral designs of Ten's TARDIS. She was magnificent! It felt like Freedom inside the TARDIS, and oddly, it smelled like bananas.

I walked up the platform and touched the controls lightly, gently, as if I was patting her. I knew I was smiling, grinning in fact, at the idea of trying to fly the TARDIS and the fact I was inside of her. I was just overwhelmed with feelings, so much so I wondered where The Doctor was. But just as I was about to go look for him my hand, the one still on the console, flipped a switch by accident.

I gasped, shocked as I heard the noises the TARDIS made as it moved, the pulse of her, the pillar of light moving up and down. Everything shuttered, and I was tossed back, onto my back, head hitting the floor hard. I had to blink roughly, wonder where my flashlight was, then get up as the TARDIS stopped moving.

I sat up Indian style, as I touched the back of my bruised head. I winced, it stung, but I was relatively okay. That is, until I realized, I wasn't in Kansas anymore, or Texas to be more precise. The TARDIS had moved, I could be anywhere in the Universe, so very far away from home. I might never get back; I felt my heart pound, what would happen when my brother gets back home to find me gone? He'll go into hysteria. I might get stranded in space for eternity, or worse, killed by aliens! Would it have been too much for a '67 Chevy Impala to have broken down at my backdoor instead? At least then I'd still be in the States!

I got up as my mind swirled in panic, using the console to lift myself up. My head hurt, but not too badly, and my vision was blurry. _'Oh!'_ I took off my glasses and wiped them off on my X-Men shirt. _'There, better.'_

When I could see I looked around; same TARDIS Control Room. My eyes landed on my flashlight then, and I picked it up, hoping it might come in handy for wherever I was. So I held it tightly and walked around the Console and down the walkway. I stopped at the door and gulped, trembling and shivering, still cold and frightened, my hand reaches for the handle and I slowly open the door and peek my head out.

It's dark outside the TARDIS, humid, sticky feeling and I grimace. My feet are firmly planted on the end of the walkway; right in the TARDIS door archway. I grip the handle of the door tightly, my mind circling, screaming, and filling with all of the horrible monsters that could be out there, waiting for me. I felt safe inside the TARDIS, I could feel the TARDIS, it was true, and I could sense her. Oddly enough, I was sure that the ability to sense the soul of the TARDIS was connected to my odd ability to sense the supernatural. A gift I had had for a long time, it's real subtle, not like I can see ghosts or anything, I don't believe in ghosts, I can just sense events, things changing, the world shape shifting, and the emotions of others. It's real subtle, but I figured it out after sensing several events by what I thought was coincidence, after the sixth time I figured it out, but it's not a power just really strong intuition.

Another weird thing that made me an odd ball, and once again I'm not lying or exaggerating, it's true, and slightly creepy, but handy. Everyone who knows me knows how very very strange I am, on the inside and out. Not that I look strange, average height, average looks, average weight, it's more of what I wear on the outside. Geeky shirts, nerd glasses, hipster clothes, suits, and my beloved leather jacket.

See? That's believable!

Something in the dark hisses, I see red eyes blink open in the pitch black of wherever the heck I am and I slammed the TARDIS doors closed again, fearing the worst; that whatever that had been it had seen me and was waiting for me.

My heart was racing, nothing to defend myself with, me freaking out, in a pair of pajamas on possibly another planet, and really hungry to boot! I whined, sliding down the TARDIS doors to sit in a fetal position, trying to calm my heart. What was I supposed to do? Go out there and beat all the _'big bad's_ with the back of my flashlight? This was not Alan Wake! That would not work!

I shook my head, ponytail holder coming undone, I felt myself trembling again. I was scared, and I know; the women of Doctor Who are never scared, let alone of the dark! But it's not the dark that scares me; it's the possibilities of what lurk inside of it that scare me! I wasn't a companion, and as much as I wish I was, I wasn't worthy to be one! If I had the ability I'd do whatever it took to protect the Doctor! But he wasn't here, I was all alone, with creepy crawlies lurking just outside, and I had nothing to protect myself with. If one of my friends were in danger I'd be by their side in a heartbeat to help, I could be courageous and heroic! It's just, I'm an eighteen year old girl that's nothing but an average student who writes stories and who dreams of adventure, I'm no hero! I'm nothing, nothing but a scared little girl.

The truth of the statement brings me to light tears, I feel guilty and ashamed. I had been called self-centered once, a coward, but I had always believed that there was potential in me, just like in all of the Doctor's companions. In the end all of those people were right; when push came to shove I got scared and trembled in the wind. I want to be a hero! I just want to help! But I'm so worthless!

I put my head in my arms and feel streaks of wet heat on my cheeks. I was so very ashamed, broken, wondering why fate had dared to bring me here? Just to rub my meaningless life in my face, putting salt in a still very raw wound of loneliness. I felt like breaking down completely, hugging my leather jacket to me. But that's when I hear a jingling and I remember my necklace was around my neck, a ring hanging off a man's gold chain. I grip it tightly, the chain and ring dangling from my throat, and I feel so much worse.

_**"****AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

A scream suddenly rips through the air, shattering the silence like glass. I jump up, jerky movements, and find myself flinging out of the TARDIS, not even closing the doors behind me as I ran. I ran as fast as I could, flashlight on, helping me move through pitch black darkness. That scream, that voice, it had sounded like that of a female teenager screaming. Because of how I had held that necklace, it made me think she was screaming again, crying out for me to help her, well this time that was what I was going to do!

It just seems like reflex, after running down so many school hallways, after hearing her scream or cry. There would be moments where I'd hear her during class and run out before even saying anything to the teacher. I'd do anything and everything for her, she saved me once, I owed her my life, and I loved her like a daughter; since I took care of her so much. She was my best friend, and I was always there for her when she needed me, even if it didn't go both ways sometimes. She was a troubled girl, hard times with her family making her that way, just like me, but her heart was still golden, her smile like the light at the end of the dark dark tunnel.

So when I hear that scream I go running, faster than I remember being, looking for her down every dank, dark, humid, and wet cave tunnel that I see. The walls of grey stone, everything looking the same, not even a pebble out of place along the tunnel ways. The flashlight lights the way, but just barely.

The tears and feeling of shame forgotten, just like that, my heart is pounding, I'm breathing quickly as I'm running faster, my body out of shape due to me being a huge geek with controller thumbs and writing fingers.

My mind isn't wandering now; it's focused, concentrated on finding the owner of that scream no matter what. The scream had been blood curdling, pain filled to an extent it reminded me of Hell bound souls. I wondered if that was where I was, the dark part of Hell, or maybe in that Riddick movie Pitch Black. Both were horrible thoughts, I was definitely not cut out for such worlds.

I was no hero.

My legs hurt after a while, and I crumble, exhausted after running so incredibly fast for over thirty minutes straight. I can't regulate my breathing, lungs burning, adrenaline gone, muscles fatigued. I had to rest, breath, or I would die of some sort of heart attack. I wasn't fat or over weight, really skinny actually thanks to my genes containing a high metabolism rate, it was just I didn't play sports or go out on runs. I just wasn't a go outside and play type of person, unless it was the perfect starry night. I loved watching the stars, almost to a corny extent, wondering what each one was like on its surface. I day dreamed of the distant stars long before I even became a Doctor Who fan, stars were just so beautiful to me.

That's when I wondered, as my breathing calmed, sweat dripping beads down my head, if I'd ever get to see a starry night ever again. My brain shut my sentiments down, my heart panicking but my human bred survival instincts telling me not to panic. That was my dad's doing, in my younger years when my dad had been around more often he had taught me survival, the skills to stay calm in a volatile situation as well as how to rough it.

It was plain and simple; I wanted to live, so I'd do whatever it took to stay breathing.

I felt calmer now, my lungs no longer burning, the base of my feet no longer swollen and pulsing, but my legs still did hurt and I was still hungry. My breathing was normal, heart rate normal, and I took one long breath before standing again. I started walking now, looking through tunnels, trying to find who had screamed.

It was around the next corner I found a lab and my eyes widened at how strange it looked. To best describe it imagine this; a human run lab that studied animals, things that we believed to be lower live forms. A lab that was in no way medical but purely experimental in its chase of answers no matter what. Okay, got that in your head? Now take that imagine and replace everything that would originally be used on animals to test them, with things you'd use on humans instead. Yeah, that bad, it was like Centipede if that's what that movie was called, with that insane scientist stitching people together to make a human centipede. Yes, it was that sick and terrifying.

I gaped, eyes wide. You ever have that nightmare where you're a test subject in a lab? No? Well I have so this was pretty mortifying. I stepped back, hand covering my mouth, as I was freaking out again, but this time far worse than last. If this lab was here, lite up unlike the rest of the cave, than that meant that the girl who had been screaming was a test subject. The worst zinger of it all was when I thought; _'am I next?'_

I wanted to run back to the TARDIS, but I was frozen, realizing that there were indeed creatures out there and I had been very lucky I hadn't already run into them. I needed a plan, or something at least! I didn't want to die! But what would work against whatever creatures were here? God, I was in a bad spot!

I took another deep breath but this one was shaky. I put the hand that had been covering my mouth in my leather jacket pocket and gulped down a tight lump in my throat. I took a step inside the lab, and then I took a few more, baby steps, trying not to violently shake as I walk. I trudge, but the more steps I take the more my walk evens out into a stride. I breathe through my nose as I look around.

Then I smell something. I walk over to what seems to be like an examining table, I follow the smell, I walk around the table and over to what was a mirror made refrigerator. The door's mirrors reflect my broken messy image. This is where the smell is coming from, and I stop breathing as I open the doors.

My eyes widen drastically, and as soon as I see what's inside I turn to my right and throw up everything that was in my stomach. You know all those gory horror movies or cop shows that show organs and blood? When you watch those shows you don't gag because it's not that gross and you think you could take real gore because you're not grossed out that easily. Well, that's how it is for me. But I was so wrong, so very very wrong. The real things, bloody ripped open organs and puss filled torn and ripped bleeding flesh, so much worse in real life. Those movies come nowhere near to what real gore and guts look like when their ripped from your body. It's horrible and so sick; don't even get me started on the smell.

After I empty my stomach I slam the door shut and wipe bile off my lips. I sneer, that horrible taste stuck in my mouth now, me without any way to get rid of it. I feel horrible, like I'm still going to throw up but I can't, so I'm left feeling like that time I had caught the flu and had it really bad for days. I had to sit down, away from the vomit on the floor, and breathe.

I couldn't relax for long, soon I heard hissing, and I ran to the entrance on the opposite side of where I entered the lab. I hid behind the wall of the entrance and listened as the hissing got louder. I didn't dare breath to loud, I didn't dare move, I didn't dare do anything but hide. The hissing became hissing and slithering as creatures of unknown origin entered the lab from the same entrance, or tunnel, as I had.

I stayed motionless and silent as I heard a body get dropped onto the operating table. I winced as I heard the body get slammed down; apparently the person was struggling against whatever bonds were on them. I heard murmuring but no real words, like they were muffled by a gag, which they probably were.

I hear clicks, metallic; like that person was getting strapped down onto the table. I fear for them but wonder what I could possibly do. I grip my flashlight, having turned it off after entering the lab, I tried to think. If I could save that one person, just that one person, maybe my life wouldn't be so meaningless. Otherwise I was going to die anyway, Snake Man was going to notice the vomit on his floor sooner or later and get curious and I couldn't move without him noticing me.

So I took one final deep breath through my nose before flinging myself around the corner, out of hiding, and glaring down the ten foot snake that had arms and hands. I didn't have time to gape at how strange the creature looked. "Hey! Science experiment gone horribly wrong! Look at this!" I shined the flashlight in its huge red eyes. It blinked rapidly, hissing, as it backed away and covered its eyes. The creature was momentarily stunned, so I ran over to the operating table and undid the restraints on the guy, taking off the gag last, as quickly as I could. As I did my eyes were widening again, heart beating rapidly.

"Well," The guy rolled his neck and looked at me with his big brown eyes. "That's better! Brilliant rescue by the way! Never liked the Snakoids, to much like snakes, I've never really liked snakes. Strange that I don't like something, that's actually very rare, although I do hate pears. Horrible things pears!" The man spoke so fast I barely caught anything he said; I was kinda just star struck. "Oh, ello! I'm the Doctor!" He smiles at me, actually only really just seeing me then. As soon as his smile surfaced so did it disappear with exclamation in his eyes. "Look out!"

Before I can move, turn around, or even take a breath there's this sharp needle like pain in my neck, but it's a set, there's two twin pains side by side. It doesn't take long to realize that snake fangs are in my throat, venom shooting into my veins. I can only blink rapidly, heart completely stopped, no longer breathing.

My life flashes before my eyes, literally in seconds, and I'm certain I'm about to die. As the world goes dark all I can think is how glad I am that I got to save the Doctor, or to even see him! With such an experience under my belt I could die peacefully.

But that's not how this story ends, it'd be way to short if that was true, and frankly, short stories suck!

I feel fangs get ripped away from my neck, the pain bringing me back, as I hear a crash and the Doctor shouting in a language I can't understand. I hear the sonic screwdriver, the Snake Man hissing, and the Doctor still shouting. I realize I can still feel my feet on the ground, having not moved an inch. Now the question was, why can't I see anything?

There is a final hiss before I hear the Doctor clapping his hands and walking back over to me. When I saw him on the table he was wearing a tuxedo, no brown wavy coat or anything. I know that the only time he wears a tuxedo is during "Voyage of the Damned" so I wonder if that's where he had just been.

"Well, that Snakoid won't be coming back to Earth!" The Doctor says proudly, now right behind me, but I dare not move, I still couldn't see. I hear the sonic screwdriver again and I wonder if he's scanning me. "He got you though; I'm so sorry, so so sorry. You've been injected with Snakoid venom, very deadly stuff. If only I had the TARDIS! I have some anti-Snakoid venom back in the TARDIS med bay." He sounds frustrated and I wonder how he looks, most likely he has that sad thousand year old look in his eyes.

He comes to stand in front of me, and I feel rather than hear him wave a hand in front of my eyes. It sounds like he whines, now even more sad to discover I couldn't see. "Am I going to die then, _Doctor_?" I look down, moving my head but not seeing anything, ashamed and guilty. "I don't want to die." I whisper, feeling alone in the room since I can't see, in any other situation I wouldn't have the courage to voice such out loud. But I certainly don't have the courage to say anything else.

I hear the sonic screwdriver again. The Doctor pulls it out of his pocket and all of a sudden the atmosphere changes. The Doctor grabs my wrist quickly, sonic in the other hand, as he drags me down corridors that I had already gone down. My flashlight ends up slipping from my hand and I can't go back to get it.

"No! You are not going to die! No one has to die today! Because you know what?" There is a pause as we're running, and I know he does that for suspense. "The Doctor is in!" He shouts and I feel rather than see as he pulls me into the TARDIS. I can hear how happy he is because he can save me. I feel butterflies in my stomach at the thought.

We run through the TARDIS and soon we take one last turn before he lets go of my wrist and I hear him rummaging through drawers and cabinets. "The Snakoid, like normal snakes, have venom, awful stuff! They inject it into you and slowly it takes away all of your senses until your left with no way to defend or take care of yourself and they just let you die. Horrid isn't it? That's why I've never liked them much, this one just thought it was okay to take up shop under Earth's crust and do experiments on any humans he came across. Apparently he didn't know the Earth is protected, by me of course, and as soon as I informed him of that he took off back to his ship, no fuss. I like it when they do that, just listen to reason and leave, it's very rare, that's why it's so refreshing when it happens! _Hold still_."

Suddenly I'm being injected again, but this time by an actual needle, and right in the same spot as the bite too! It hurts for a second but the pain's gone before I really have time to complain. I rub the bite, as it itches, and the Doctor slaps my hand away and then gently puts a bandage over it. "Don't scratch it! It'll only make the bite worse!" He informs me hotly, like scolding a child, and I cross my arms and glare at him with the eyes I can't see through. I hear him chuckle. "You know you're glaring at the closet, right?"

I pout, "No, I didn't. Because, 'ya know, I can't see." I say sarcastically and the Doctor chuckles again. "When will I be able to see again?" I ask and hear rustling.

"In a few hours, unfortunately the side effect of the anti-venom is that it will purge your body of the venom but at the same time it sends all of that purged venom….well-" Before the Doctor can finish I find myself throwing up again, feeling even more sick then before. "Like that. While the anti-venom works in your system you'll be sick, like anti-bodies fighting a virus. Here." The Doctor then helps me, gently taking my hand and steering me to sit down on what felt like a bed. "Lay down, I'm going to put a bucket by your head but on the floor." He instructs and I do as he says and I hear the bucket clank on the ground beside me, and I nod hoping he sees the action.

There is a pillow underneath my head and simple slightly rough sheets underneath my body. I can only imagine I'm lying on a cot in the TARDIS' med bay. The Doctor announces he'll be right back and quickly leaves the room. I can feel the TARDIS again, tingling in the back of my head like thanks for bringing her Doctor back. It was more like the other way around, without the Doctor I'd be dead right now.

I don't hear the Doctor when he returns, I only know he has as I feel a cold wet cloth on my head suddenly, I jump but only just then realize how hot I was before as I feel the cold on my head. "Thank you." I sincerely say, happy to feel just that more comfortable and safe.

Then a chair is being pulled up beside me and I feel the Doctor there, looking at me as he sits. "So, leather jacket and plaid pajamas? That is a very strange thing to wear while just happening to take a stroll below the Earth's crust." The Doctor states, sounding curious and suspicious now. "What's your name, what were you doing down there?" The way he says 'down there' makes me believe he's moved the TARDIS already. I wouldn't blame him if he had.

"My name's Jamy, Jamy Catalyst." I lie, not wanting to say my real name, only because it was a boring name, it would be horrible to introduce myself by that name to the Doctor. So, I used my pen name. "And…." I pause, wondering if I should tell him the truth. Knowing lying to him about _that_ would be a bad idea, and due to the fact I couldn't think of any other lies, I told the truth. "This….multi-dimensional ship, which apparently just happens to look like a phone box, crash landed in my front yard. I saw it, got curious, went inside, and the next thing I know I'm in a huge cave with a snake monster in it. So, Doctor, you tell me, what am I doing here?" Well, I kinda didn't lie, I just _twicked_ it a bit for Doc's own benefit. I'll tell him the whole truth later, when he trusts me better.

The Doctor paused, I could hear him fidget, in thought. "Multi-dimensional?" He asked, I could practically hear his head tilt.

"Bigger on the inside." I rephrased; since that's what most companions say.

"Oh!" He takes a breath. "But really? Multi-dimensional? That….it…..there's just no _penash_! It sounds, boring; my TARDIS is in no way boring! That's her name by the way; TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. Why she would let you inside then come back to under the Earth's crust…of all people an American gurl! I don't really understand it!" He says, I can imagine him rubbing his brown spikey hair back and forth.

"Hey!" I pause, pulling on the pillow behind my head. "Well actually, you have a point; why me?" If I could see or knew where the Doctor was I'd look at him questioningly. As is I just continued to lie on the cot.

"I don't know." He sounds contemplative, the whole rubbing his chin type of contemplative. "But we'll figure it out!" He yells happily, just realizing he had all the time in the world to do so. "In the mean time you have anti-venom flowing through your veins, you should get some rest, when you're feeling better we'll get a b-… I mean _something_ to eat." I can hear him getting up and I try to reach out to him, ignoring him nearly saying bite, _now_ it itches under the bandage more, I miss his hand but he pauses in his steps.

"I…-" I bite my lip, unsure if I can say anything. "Could you stay?" My voice trembles. "I mean I…it's just…I don't like the dark and…..it's…so-" I can't continue, I can't explain, and I think the Doctor takes my moment of weakness in stride, understanding my request, sympathizing, one step closer to trusting me.

He stops and sits back down, taking my hand in his. "It is scary, isn't it? The dark I mean. So many monsters lying in wait. Really every ones afraid of the dark, if not the dark itself then what hides in it." I think he tries to make me feel better, holding my hand and talking to me.

I smile, feeling safer than ever before in my life. "Yeah, not to mention the shadows that follow you. You can't see them in the dark, but they can still see you." I don't know why I say this, it just seems to slip. I yawn then and feel my eye lids get heavy even though I didn't know they were open. Sleep finds me and even though I'm not in my room I rest easy.

That was when my life really began, everything beforehand was meaningless.

**-X-**

The next day I could see again and I loved seeing the inside of the TARDIS. Waking up was a surprise, no sunlight shining on my eyes, no satin sheets underneath me. I was still in my pajamas, covered in mud and sweat. I sit up and rub my eyes, feeling the cot beneath me. It takes me a moment to realize I'm on the TARDIS, and for a few more seconds I geek out, before wondering where the Doctor was.

I still felt sick, and found myself dry heaving as I tried to get up, the room spinning and everything real blurry. I had to sit back down and get up slower, I still felt sick on my feet, my leg muscles burning and stinging in pain. I yawned though and rolled my shoulders. I had to lean against the wall as I walked, finding my way out of the med bay and into the TARDIS hallways.

The hallways of the TARDIS matched the decorum of the control room. Browns, greys, and metal sides with holes in it. I kept my hands on the walls as I walked for a while, stumbling here and there. I really still felt horrible, but I had to find the Doctor. After a while I gave up trying to navigate and just looked up.

"Could you show me where he is?" I kinda prayed to the TARDIS, hoping she'd hear me and help me. I felt so sick; I couldn't stand for much longer. When I looked down there were little neon arrows pointing to where I should go lighting up on the floor. I smiled and thanked the TARDIS as I followed them back into the control room.

There he was, sitting at the computer console. He seemed to be looking up something, and I ended up stumbling behind him, finally falling on my face as I had run out of wall to lean on. In seconds I feel hands at my sides helping me up.

"Whoa, whoa! What are you doing up? What part of 'bed rest because you are sick' do you not understand? You should listen to your doctor, oh yeah that's me, so as I said; bed rest." The Doctor rambled as he helped me sit up, I saw the concern and frustration in his brown eyes and I smiled.

"Sorry, I was just wondering where you went is all. I'm kinda hungry too." I state innocently looking up at the Doctor with puppy dog eyes. I was actually crazy happy to be here, even though I felt sick, my stomach grumbled. I was always in the mood to eat good food, even though I could barely stand.

The Doctor looks calculating, and then helps me onto my feet, I'm still light headed but not so dizzy that I can't stand. He's changed his clothes already too, wearing his usual brown pinstripe suit and coat. He smiles, and then goes to run in circles around the console, switching levers and switches here and there. The TARDIS rumbled, swayed, and I nearly fell over, but a corral strut helped keep me up.

"Alright, Allons-y!" He yells as we land and runs over to the door then beckons me to follow. "I know this perfect place, Nilon 7. There's a café on the west side, cheery place, full of color and skinny furry people; the Nilonians! Any way; at this café they serve this drink, tastes like milk tea, and helps calm the stomach and heal sicknesses! It'll be perfect!" He takes my hand as he opens the TARDIS doors, revealing everything he just described. "It'll be just the spot for you," He looks at me and points, still smiling. "To tell me a bit more about yourself! We will be traveling together after all, as a thank you for saving me; I'll take you on one trip. Anywhere in space and time, right after your better, how does that sound?" He asks, a shine in his eyes as he holds my hands and guides me out of the TARDIS.

I look up at the impossible purple sky and red clouds and smile brightly. "Sounds perfect Doc."

**-X-**

**End Note: **_God it took me forever to write this! To tell the truth though I have been really busy. School and all kinds of other stuff. I feel like this was horrible though? I'm horrible at beginnings, really am. I have something more interesting planned for next chapter though._

_Anybody interested in submitting either themselves or OC's into this story? I'll be happy to add you to the cast, just got to find a moment to stick you in, unless you already have something specific in mind, then do tell, I'll use it._

_The sad funk I was talking about was my dog Sandy, like in the story, was run over. I was really saddened by this, since I was so attached to her. It seems like forever since then though, even though it's only been two weeks now. It's so quiet and lonely in the house now, and everything reminds me of her. My parents feel the same way and we've decided to get another dog, in the next couple of months. We want a Cockapoo or Goldendoodle. Both extremely good and cute dogs!_

_So I feel better, but I still have a lot to do, and stuff to finish. I will get back to this as soon as possible, promise!_

_**R&R PLEASE!**_


	2. Lost in a Labyrinth Part 1

**Author's Note: **_Oh my god! I love you guys! I mean…..*ahem* well, yeah. I had no idea so many people would like this story so fast! I go to sleep and BOOM my e-mail explodes with reviews! I thought the beginning was horrible, no real plot thought out, yet here you all are. T_T I'm honored! Thank you so much! I promise to make it up to you and make this chapter awesome!_

_**Special thanks to the reviewers and follows:**_

_Mathea2005_

_Squirrel_

_NeverEndingDrums13_

_Xandora_

_BMD-X_

_Negrum Equitum_

_Fox Mew Brittany_

_SaYue-San_

_satheroth335_

_tori.m_

_narnianerd96_

_You guys are the best! ^_^_

**-X-**

"_**Galaxies, Universes, Multi-verses and me without a map!"**_

**Chapter 2: **_"Lost in a Labyrinth" Part one_

The hot water running down my back felt amazing! My hair was drenched in wet warmth, my spine tingling at the feeling of wet fingers touching my skin! Oh, right, _context_. So, I'm taking a shower, in the TARDIS. Yeah and the showers in the TARDIS are like Heaven! The perfect water pressure, sprayers all over the walls, spraying you from every direction, with a massaging feel to it. It felt so good to be clean; I had actually gone out to Nilon 7 all covered in muck, mud, and sweat. But even if I hadn't the second I would have stepped out onto Nilon 7 I would have been sweaty again. It was like stepping out into a sauna.

The sky had been purple, the clouds red, and dirt grey. The contrast of colors everywhere was unbelievable. There had been cat people too! And dog people, with kitten and puppy babies! How odd is that? But even though I was just barely standing on my own the whole time I found the experience to be absolutely thrilling!

When we got to the café, which had the name _'Tattered Rose' _when translated to English, we were served by a tabby looking woman. She was really nice, had a strange accent though. The drink the Doctor had been talking about did indeed taste like milk tea, and even though I don't like tea it still tasted decent to me. As soon as I took my first sip I felt so much better, no longer any sudden urges to throw up and the room seemed to stop spinning, I was very thankful for that.

While the Doctor and I waited for the rest of what we had ordered we talked. I had thought things would be tense at first, but the Doctor, even in person, is an extremely sweet and funny guy. He would tell me one thing about himself then I'd tell him one thing about me. It ended up being turned into a game, until our food arrived, then we ate, and frankly I was starving. The food, even though I couldn't identify it, was actually really tasty. The Doctor assured me it was safe to eat, well he tried to anyway, he just kept rambling on about what chemicals it was made up of and how it wasn't _really_ toxic. While he talked I ate it anyway.

When we got back to the TARDIS the Doctor led me to a bathroom, which was or is huge by the way! It kinda looked like a bathhouse, but with one tub and one really big shower. Everything I needed was already in place too; shampoo, toothbrush, comb, soap, etcetera. So at the moment I'm taking the longest best shower of my life!

I take a deep breath as I step out of the huge blue colored shower finally, me sliding the rubber ducky shower curtains back. I wrap myself in the towel from on the towel rack next to me. My hair is dripping on the blue glass tiled floor as I walk over to the long and tall mirror. I look at my damp extremely curly hair and frown. I grab the comb from the cabinets above the sink and brush my hair rigorously. When it's good and brushed, a handful of hair in the comb, I put the comb back, ponytail my hair, and brush my teeth.

After I'm all clean, black rimmed glasses back on my face, I stepped outside the bathroom and step across the hall into the dressing room. The Doctor had told me this room was here and like the bathroom it's huge! There is a couch and a few chairs here and there as well as mirrors all over the room. In front of me, on the wall you first see, well it isn't a wall; it's like a giant open closet. All kinds of clothes hang from hangers on it. The metal bar they hang off of moves, spinning, showing that there are way more clothes there than just the ones you see. There are also dressers and drawers along the walls, holding pants, socks, and underwear.

I can already tell that a good portion of those clothes are clothes old companions used to wear; including a few things of Rose's and Martha's hanging on the yellow couch in the middle of the room. That meant this entire room was the girl's dressing room, I guessed.

I rummaged a while, looking through pants, shirts, coats, and shoes. In the long run I found a pair of black jeans, white silky shirt, blue tie, and a black pirate like jacket with curls in the back and cufflinks on the sleeves. I button it up and adjust my blue silky tie accordingly. With that I found my black converses clean and dry next to the door along with my black leather jacket and I put them on. I twirled in my newly acquired outfit and smiled. "Hipster indeed!" I grinned, an assortment of blue, white, and black all over me, my necklace hidden under it all.

When I felt comfortable with my new style I put my hands in my jacket pockets and headed back towards the TARDIS control room, and this time I didn't get lost! I was pretty proud of that fact, but I still found my hands trailing along the walls of the TARDIS. Many didn't know this but I was a person of touch, I loved to touch the things I cared about, touch the things that felt soft. The walls of the TARDIS may have looked rough but actually they were smooth, like varnished wood.

I smiled at that and found myself in the TARDIS control room finally, the Doctor sorting through things around the TARDIS. I watched him, not saying a word, for a while. It all still seemed so surreal, like a dream, and I was scared that soon I'd wake up. My conversation with the Doctor earlier had gone so well, I didn't slip, not once. He had asked me where I was from, what it was like, if I had any family, any nicknames, what I'd like to do, hobbies, it had seemed so much like a blind date!

I leaned against the wall and knew the Doctor didn't know I was watching him, a soft smile on my lips, that warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach like when I used to watch my brother do his favorite things. He was happy so I was happy. I didn't see the Doctor like most fan girls did, sure David Tennant was handsome, but I had been dreaming about having adventures with the Doctor since I was like…_eight_. He was more like that crazy uncle I wish I had and sometimes like the dad that was never around enough for me. In essence he was like the family I never had. Sad, isn't it?

I had a chance now though! I could impress him and maybe he'd let me travel with him! I could finally have my dream come true! How selfish did that sound? Over a million fans and the TARDIS just happens to land in my front yard? Why? And what had happened to the girl who was screaming that I heard back under the crust? The Doctor said he had been the only one there at the time. So then, what did I hear? My thoughts suddenly did a complete one eighty. For some odd reason though, I never once went near the topic of how I was going to get home, being from another dimension and all. Guess this was my Never Never Land, I didn't really want to go home.

My senses tingled. My intuition going off, my mind putting the pieces together. This was the Doctor Who universe and everything happened here for a reason. So then what was my part? What bad mojo was I going to get hit with? Rose ended up absorbing the heart of the TARDIS, not to mention getting thrown into a parallel world. Martha had to save the world during the year that never was. Jack ended up becoming immortal. Donna became part Timelord, got her memory wiped, and had that bug thing on her back. Amy had a time baby, got kidnapped, and had that baby turn into River Song. Rory became plastic. Is anyone sensing a pattern here? What was going to happen to me?

I could sense something was, like a dark shadow looming over, cracking my previously good mood. But I had to knock off the negative thoughts! I could worry about that bridge when we were getting ready to cross it. Matter of fact, I'd see it coming a mile away! I knew this world like the back of my hand!

I'm a writer though! An almost novelist! I can be just, if not more, conniving then Moffat! If anyone can survive the Doctor Who universe it's me! So bring it on universe! I'll take whatever you dish out!

The second I thought that I heard a very evil dark and twisted laughter in the back of my head and jumped, nearly soiling myself. So, _okay_, not ready yet. The universe should have totally waited until I said _'Ready, Set, Go'_! Quickly I straitened myself back out and forgot about everything that just happened, 'cause repressing things just made me that much more sane.

"Ah! There you are! I was just wondering about you; _Jamy_ _Catalyst_. What an odd name! Well, no, not odd, different. I like different! But the spelling of your name is all wrong; it's like Jam-y instead of Jamey." The Doctor rambled off, as usual, pulling levers here and there, as hyper as a little kid. I just watched and listened, smiling, as I stood back with my arms crossed. "Jam-y, Jam-y, Jam-y! Jam Jam, JC, Cat, Kitten, J!" Now he was just going through nicknames. "I like that." He says as he pauses, staring at the console now.

"Which one?" I ask nonchalantly, going over to sit on the couch near the door.

"All of them!" He exclaimed. I grinned, laughing inside, still feeling warm and fuzzy. "So," The Doctor looked over at me, a bright smile on his face, brown eyes glistening, ready for adventure. But then he looked at me, really looked at me and paused, brows furrowing. "Stealing my fashion sense, Jam-jam?" He grins.

I shook my head and laid back on the couch, looking at the ceiling lights of the TARDIS instead of at the Doctor. "Naw, it's called being a hipster Doc. Although I think you were the first ever hipster anyway, so maybe." I shrug then look over at him, arms crossed behind my head.

The Doctor just keeps grinning like the madman he is, that expression of '_I can make everything look good'_ on his face. Then he walks over to me and leans against the console. "So, where to?" He asks in all seriousness but only gives me a second to reply before he's talking again. "But if you can't think of anything I know this one planet. Brilliant place! It has oceans of different colors, and rain made of jelly babies!" He's about to start putting in coordinates before I jump up and stop him.

"I got somewhere I want to go!" I yell, hands in the air, sour look on my face. I was a little insulted he didn't think I had a request in mind. "If you'd just give me a second to talk, Doc." I say, calming down, successful in getting his attention. "I'd like to meet Leonardo da Vinci." I state and instantly the Doctor's face brightens, all I can think is that he approves of the request. "I've wanted to meet the guy for a while. He's inspired me with a lot of what I do, including stories I've written as well as art I've done." I explain, hoping the Doctor will accept this as a good enough reason. He does and grins as he puts coordinates in. What I said was true but I also loved the Leo from Assassin's Creed 2. That fact _however_ would remain secret.

"Well then, Jam-y, allons-y!" The Doctor flipped one last switch and then suddenly the TARDIS started to spin, shudder, not the usual rocking back and forth the TARDIS would do. The smile that had been on the Doctor's face fell sullen instantly, his movements faster, more frantic as he ran around the console again. "No, no, no, no, no!" He yelled hurriedly, hysterically, as the TARDIS began to spark and smoke.

I had to hold onto the couch to stay up as I stood. I gripped hard on the leather like fabric as I was about to be sea sick in space. Figures I wouldn't get to see Leo, something always has to happen! Looks like we're about to crash, and I'm worried 'cause, level with me here, where do you crash in space?

"Doc!" I yell over the motions of the TARDIS, over the crashing noises, over the sparks and mini explosions. "What's going on?" I try to move, walk over to the console, but even taking in a deep breath I nearly fell over due to the rapid spinning of the TARDIS. I was about to throw up, AGAIN! What is that, five times now I've thrown up on the TARDIS?

"She's destabilizing!" He shouts, trying to put out the fire on the console. "We're being sucked into a time anomaly of some sort!"

"Like a tractor beam sucked or like a black hole sucked?" I ask, not moving from where I stood beside the couch. How the Doctor was still running around I have no idea.

He looks at me and has a thoughtful look on his face. "I don't know, Jam-jam, can people remote control time anomalies?" He asks, weather sincerely or not I honestly couldn't tell. He just looked really displeased by the whole event.

I think for a second before replying. "Usually I'd say no, but lately I'm learning there are people capable of a whole lot more than what I'm capable of understanding. So, yeah, sure, I say someone could. If they have the juice for it." I honestly think the Doctor will yell at me for saying such things, but the Doctor always surprises me.

The Doctor grins at me; from that look I can only think he liked my answer. "Good! Good! You're a quick learner! Right, you're right, there are endless amounts of possibilities, always be prepared for the unexpected! Your heads in the right place, Jam-jam." From his tone it sounds like he just patted my head, as if he was my teacher, I was five, and I just answered a trick question right. I cross my arms, and glare at him, forgetting about the unstableness of the TARDIS.

"I can be quite-" Before I can finish I get slung across the TARDIS, my face hitting a wall. The wind gets knocked out of me and I can't breathe; my spine hurting. I groan and in moments I feel hands peeling me off the coral like wall.

"Jamy! You okay?" The Doctor is holding me against his chest, my head lolling on his shoulder as I try to make sure nothing is broken and that my skull didn't get smashed in. When I can breathe again I cough and look up at the Doctor, putting up a thumb.

"Just freaking fantastic, Doc." I state, voice rough from the pain in my throat and lungs. The Doctor helps me to my feet, with some difficulty, and I stand, patting myself down for injuries. Once I'm back up on my own two legs the Doctor runs back to the console, checking everything as we're still crashing.

"Seems were about to find out what or _who_ is pulling us through to the anomaly! Hang on tight, Jamy, this is going to be a bit of a squeeze!" The Doctor announced, grabbing hold of the console, as he looks over his shoulder at me. All I have is a railing to grab, so I hold onto it tightly. Once the Doctor sees I'm okay he looks forward and shouts. "Allons-y!" At the top of his lungs.

I try and think of something cool to say too, but all that comes out is: "Aw crap!" Then everything goes black.

**-X-**

The first thing I register when I wake up is pain. Not as much pain as one would think to have after crashing on the TARDIS. My back was stiff; the feeling of bruises here and there on my body, but other than that it was a dull ache at best.

The next thing I felt was a light breeze tickling my nose, I scrunched my face up at that. I had pain behind my eyes, and a throb coming from the back of my head. Really, had there been no breezes, I would have stayed asleep; I'd wait for the Doctor to tell me the coast was clear before getting up. But there aren't any breezes in the TARDIS, not even any vents or fans, the temperature was always kept perfect by the TARDIS' interface, you know, the part of the computer that monitors life support.

So I knew something wasn't right, that I wasn't in the TARDIS anymore. This hypothesis was confirmed when I felt sand underneath my hands. I grunted and groaned as my brows scrunched together in concentrated thought. So if I wasn't on the TARDIS where was I? The only way to figure that out was to open my eyes._ 'Crap.' _I sighed as I pushed myself up, hands down on the ground.

When I was finally sitting up I opened my eyes. At first everything was blurry, but the more I blinked the more everything became clear. Soon I could make out perfectly where I was, as I looked around, taken aback. I couldn't believe it! Of all the places to crash it had to be here!

I wiped off my hand and rubbed the bridge of my nose, feeling a frustration triggered migraine coming on. _'Really universe? Really? You hate me this much?_' I glared at the sky therefore glaring at the universe. No matter what dimension I was in, it seemed every and any universe would hate me. My bad luck was multi-dimensional!

After cursing the universe in every language I could think of I stood up, brushing the sand off of myself. When I was fully back on my own two feet again I glared at what was right in front of me. A freaking Labyrinth! A huge maze that stretched nearly as far as I could see. It was to the T of the David Bowie movie The Labyrinth! I shook my head and took one long sigh.

"So, you're awake."

A voice sounded behind me and I jumped, skin crawling, as I whipped around to see in fact David Bowie! I sneered at him and his bedazzled outfit. Beware if you are a David Bowie fan, look away now, because I was about to be hysterical! Sure, David Bowie's music wasn't the worst, but he was a pretty scary looking dude to me, with a very evil sounding voice. The fact he was covered in sparkles all the time, well, he was strange, let's put it that way.

I look him straight in the eyes, trying to not be blinded by his outfit, and glared. "Yeah, and I have a feeling that I'm looking at the guy with the impossible remote controlled time anomaly." I hissed, putting my hands in my jean pockets, trying to look calm while I seethed.

David Bowie, well really if we're in Labyrinth then I guess he's Jareth. So, Jareth smiles, creepy smile, and walks closer to me, the whole time I keep taking one step back. "Smart girl." He states with so much arrogance he's ego's afloat like a balloon. "Yes, I brought you here." He admits, now playing with his strangely made white hair.

"Why?" I keep my eyes narrowed, body tensed, ready to run at any moment. I knew this guy, or the character anyway. I knew this maze, I remembered the movie well, being my best friend's favorite movie, and she loved to watch it almost daily.

"To give you a proposition." He's taunting me now, with a predator like stare, circling me as I can go no further or I'll fall off the hill. Which oddly, just suddenly turned into a cliff. _'Oh, joy.'_ I thought flatly. I had almost forgotten about the fact that this was his realm and he could manipulate it as he saw fit.

"What kind of proposition?" I ask, treading carefully, so very close to the cliff's edge. The tips of my black converses were knocking rocks over the side, and I was starting to sweat under scrutiny, seeing how far of a fall it was. I was still just human and here he was basically a God.

"You may live, I will give you the last chance you have to go home and live a peaceful existence. In exchange you must forget about the Doctor, leave him here, with me." Jareth offered his hand out to help bring me away from the cliff's edge. I swatted it away with a deep glare leveled on him.

"Screw you! I'll never forget the Doctor! And I'm sure as heck not leaving him here with you!" I shout and Jareth's gaze darkens considerably. The fact he said this would be my last chance to go home didn't even register in my brain, just the part about forgetting the Doctor did. I try and be clever, knowing that this guy was about to send me over the edge, literally. I try to think of something the Doctor would do, and then I think otherwise, I know Jareth, I should think of something on my own, like a good companion would. "How about a bet?" I ask calmly and Jareth raises a brow.

"You'd bet his life for yours?" He smirks, conniving, trying to confuse me.

I shake my head. "No, I'd bet my life for his. He's infinitely more important than I am and me getting home at the price of his life, that's a major no-go." I say confidently, sincere to the bone and at this Jareth grimaces.

But instead of flicking his wrist and sending me to my death he crosses his arms and listens. "What shall the bet be, Catalyst?"

I'm a little surprised he uses my name but then again he did use Sara's name all the time while she was here, I guess he doesn't like the name Jamy though. I have to take a deep breath and steady myself before I speak again. I was just about to put my life on the line after all. "The bet is that if I can get to the castle in the center of the maze in nine hours you let us both go. If I can't make it in nine hours then you can kill me in the Doctor's place." I anti-up, just like playing poker and giving all your chips to the opposing player, you got one chip left and you got to put it in the pot, only luck will deem if you win and if you get your chips back. Bad thing is, Lady Luck usually spits in my face and flips me off. I was truly on my own.

Jareth thinks, not looking at me but looking out at the maze beyond this hill. It stretches on for almost forever, until you see a tall tower like castle rising above it. I knew that maze, how many tricks and traps were in it, but I was smart, I could do it, I had too.

He rubs his chin then hums, looking back at me. "The bet is on then. I shall accept your terms," He pauses then and looks at me closely. "But beware, for you shall learn secrets, not about others, but about yourself while traversing the never ending Labyrinth of my kingdom." A clock appears over his shoulder suddenly, showing me the nine hours I have. "Your nine hours starts now child." He snaps his fingers and the cliff behind me disappears, turning back into a hill. I start walking away from him, only for him to stop me again. "Remember, if you cheat both you and the Time Lord will die!" And with that David Bowie disappears in a puff of smoke.

I scoff and roll my eyes. _'I really hate that guy.'_

**-X-**

The walk to the front doors of the maze was short, and since I knew where the doors to the maze were already that was easy enough, finding out where the turns in the maze were though, now that was hard. Now I really felt like Sara, but instead of running down one long stretch I feel my way through, feeling of where openings were. Problem was I kept getting glitter all over my hands.

Everything inside the maze was covered in glitter! The walls, the trees, even the ground. _'Eesh!' _"Must have been one heck of a Twilight vampire slaughter in here." I say, still trying to find the turns. I stop though, thinking. I turn and start running down the stretch again, formulating something in my head. The walls of the maze were brown, a stone color, made of brick, each wall identical to each other. There was a trick to it all, something the human eye couldn't see.

So I close my eyes, take a deep breath and turn right, 'cause no sane Whovian would dare turn left. When I don't smack into a wall I open my eyes and see that I had indeed found a turn using that method. "Yes!" I cheer, feeling proud of my discovery. So, due to my method working I keep it up, never once running into a wall, until I'm in a different part of the maze where the walls are made of patches and parts of stone, some walls higher than others, with steps here and there.

"I'm already making way more progress than Sara ever did." I state triumphantly as I cross my arms and keep walking, that is, until I realize I'm going in circles. "Crap!" I kick the same wall I've passed a hundred times, and I nearly break my toe, hopping back on one foot, I yelp.

While hopping back I hit something and I fall on top of it. While falling this thing also yelps. I land on top of it and it groans. Knowing of the monsters that lurk inside the maze I jump up, ignoring my previously hurt foot, and I try and look menacing. But as I see what or _who_ it really is my eyes widen and I fumble to help him up.

"But…how….what?" My mouth is hanging open agape as he accepts my hand and I help him up. He stands and brushes himself off and I just stand there, star struck for the second time in my life.

"When you said we'd run into each other, Jammy, I didn't think you'd mean it literally. Well, then again, most of your warnings are cryptic, because as you say; butterfly effect and all that. You do know that's not a proper term right?" Shimmering amber brown eyes look up at me and he smiles. "Yes of course you do, you've been watching me all of your life."

"How do you-" I cut myself off and think for a second, staring at the Doctor's bow tie. Yes, you heard…-read that right! I said bow tie! The Eleventh Doctor himself was standing right in front of me, straitening his red bow tie. I stammer for a second before putting my blown brain back in my skull. "You know?"

Eleven nods. "Oh yes, yes I know. Although you do pick I very very bad time to tell me! But then again I already had suspicions. You always knew just what to do to stay out of trouble, or get yourself into more trouble as this event shows. Well," The Doctor rubs his hands together and smiles, looking at me warmly. "We better get going, what do we have, eight hours to save myself? Ah wait," The Doctor pauses and looks around quickly, as if he just lost something. "They were just behind me! Oh Ponds and getting lost in the worst places!" He shakes his head frantically. "So we have eight hours to find the Ponds, River if she's still around, and rescue myself, sound about right Jammy?" He asks me, smiling brightly, ready for adventure as usual.

I nod, and then pause, something finally hitting me. "Did you just call me Jammy? As in Jammy Dodgers?" I ask, arms crossed as I glare at him.

"Yes! Jammy Dodgers are brilliant!" Then the Doctor suddenly starts to pinch my cheek in an oddly affectionate manner. "Like you! You're brilliant like a Jammy Dodger!" He smiles at me and my frustration melts away. I can't stay angry at him, at all, and that just makes it worse.

"How long is this odd nickname thing gonna go on? And why'd you start it in the first place?" I ask and without saying a word the Doctor grabs my wrist and starts leading us through the maze. He looks around every once in a while, obviously trying to get back the way he came. It was a few minutes later before he answers.

"If I remember correctly, which no promises there, it's been what; twenty or so years? My memories' not as good as it used to be. But then again I am nine hundred years old, and I've traveled through time and space, saving planets, with this old Time Lord brain! Thank you very much! Wait, what was I saying?" The Doctor pauses in his steps, looking back at me, then the spark of thought lite and he made that 'O' with his mouth before turning around and walking again, my wrist still in his hand.

"I did it to make you not so tense; thought cute nicknames would make you feel more at home. I remember back on Nilon 7 that you were like a pole, so tense and trembly. Never had that problem with any of my other companions, so I thought the nicknames would make you feel better, and as I recall that worked, so I stuck with it, finding it very catchy! Then as Donna, Amy, Rory, River, and even Jack came into the picture they thought it was catchy too! And it sort of became a tradition on the TARDIS." He finally finished explaining, us having gone just that much further into the maze.

"Are you saying everyone who ever comes on the TARDIS gives me nicknames too?" I take my wrist from the Doctor and he turns to me, about to reply, before he's cut off.

"Cat!" Amy appeared out of nowhere and hugged me, just as I roll my eyes as I got my answer, launching herself past the Doctor to wrap her arms around me. I go rigid before realizing who it is and relaxing. Who would have thought Amy would like me so much? I'm a likable person sure, but I guess I just never thought about it before.

So I got my arms out from where they were pinned and hugged Amy back. "Hey, Amelia." I greet calmly as I see Rory come around the bend as well, to stand next to the Doctor.

"The Doctor said you were in trouble, but we just saw you, I still don't get time travel, I guess. But you just went off with River, something about a library." Amy states as she pulls back and I raise a brow then shift my gaze to the Doctor.

"Me and River do stuff?" I ask innocently, Amy giving me a confused look as the Doctor fidgets.

"No."

"Yes."

My eyes narrow as I go from looking at Amy to the Doctor. Amy said yes, the Doctor said no, something tells me someone has indeed been listening to my butterfly effect non-sense. I can't help but smirk at that fact and that I get to go do stuff with River. _'Awesome!'_

"You don't know?" Amy asks, clearly lost.

"Amy, this Jammy hasn't met you yet. In her time line she's just met me! She doesn't know about any of what she's going to do yet." The way the Doctor explains this to Amy almost sounds as if he's warning her not to tell me something. This makes me insanely curious.

After the Doctor explains this Amy steps back, analyzing me. "But you still look exactly the s-" Before Amy can finish the Doctor has a hand over her mouth, looking at her intensely. The atmosphere has become very thick and I tilt my head in confusion and curiosity.

I shake my head and shrug, smiling. "I'll pretend I didn't hear anything, don't worry about it Doc, you're not the only one with bad memory." I try and help lift the heavy atmosphere and it seems to have worked as Eleven grins and lets Amy go. Amy turns to glare at the Doctor before twining her arms with Rory's. "But I guess if you guys know me," I motion to Amy and Rory. "Then Jareth was right, I can't ever get home again?" I don't ask it sadly, and in my mind it wasn't a question. To tell the truth I'm psyched! I get to continue traveling with the Doctor! I get to meet Donna, Jack, Sarah Jane, Rose, Handy, Jackie, Mickey, Martha, Amy, Rory, River, and whoever comes after that! My life's gonna become an adventure! This is only just the beginning!

The Doctor doesn't say anything, he just looks away glumly. I don't want him to be sad, 'cause I'm not sad, so I run up to him and plant a kiss on his cheek, like what my dad used to do. He looks down at me confused. "I guess I'll just have to get a new home, yeah? TARDIS sounds like a lovely place to live to me, what do you think?" I smile broadly at him, and my smile seems to be infectious 'cause he smiles too.

Even Amy and Rory smile.

"Sounds like a brilliant place." Eleven agrees, poking my nose. We share a second of smiling before the Doctor's taking my wrist again. "Right! Time to rescue me! Got everything I need, two Ponds and a Jammy Dodger!" I roll my eyes but he continues anyway. "You grab Amelia's wrist." He indicates to me and I do so, smiling at Amy. "Amy you grab Rory's wrist." When she does the Doctor turns and starts leading us. "Now no one let go, otherwise we'll get separated and this Jareth fellow really doesn't like to play fair or give back stolen toys. Now; Gernimo!"

And in that instance I still had nothing cool to say.

**-X-**

**End Note: **_There! That was better! So, what do you guys think? I thought it would be more interesting if Jamy constantly keeps running into different regenerations of the Doctor, not just ten or eleven either. But which other ones are a secret! ^_^_

_So, I wonder what Jareth was talking about? Secrets indeed! I hope Jamy will be okay. Well, if you know me then you know how I write, then you know she's never going to be okay! XD_

_I don't know when I'll get the next chapter out, but the more reviews the faster it'll be! But I'm going to be very busy all next week, so I'll try to get as much done as I can._

_There are still openings for other characters weather OC or self-insert, you're still invited to join the fun!_

_After I'm done with the Labyrinth I was thinking of going straight to "Partners in Crime" but if anybody makes a request then that'll come first._

_Also what do you guys think Jamy's catchphrase should be? As you can see she's trying to think of one and I'm open to suggestions!_


End file.
